This invention relates to a bag arrangement which functions both to hold articles and as a carrier for a portable folding stool.
Folding stools of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,010 to R. W. Thompson have proven to be useful in a wide variety of applications, primarily because of the convenience resulting from the portability of the stool and the quick and easy manner in which it can be folded and unfolded. For example, this type of stool is commonly used by campers, hunters, fishermen, vacationers, shoppers, swimmers, parade watchers, and by persons attending athletic events such as football games, baseball games, golf tournaments, tennis matches, soccer games and other sports activities. In addition to providing a portable seat, the stool can also serve as a table or tray for holding various items.
In many cases, carrying of the stool by hand presents no great problem because of its relatively small size and light weight. However, it is common for the stool to be carried at the same time as various other items such as a purse, a camera, camping equipment, tools, towels and other articles used by swimmers, binoculars, hunting or fishing equipment, and athletic gear or clothes. In these instances, it is highly desirable to provide a more convenient way for the stool and the other objects to be carried.